Forms
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge fic from my sweet honey. Nowaki x Hiroki, coffee and any location. Nowaki was going to ask Hiroki today, of that he was sure.. but when Hiroki misunderstands what he wants will Nowaki ever be able to get his consent? Blatent WAFF.


_I want to thank everyone for their patience because I haven't uploaded anything in quite some time, that said I will attempt to start the weekly challenges again and finish off the challenges I started but never finished. Luckily my lover has been taking care of me whilst I've gone through this period of mehness and I really want to thank all the people who commented on and enjoy my stories, it makes me feel a lot better to read all the kind things that are said... anyway before I start boring you all, on with the story!_

Today was the day. Long fingers curled around the warm earthen ware mug as he convinced himself of this fact for at least the thirtieth time that day. Partially consumed coffee chilled in the autumnal air, doing nothing to calm the young man's nerves. Ten years had passed, it was ridiculous to be as nervous as he was but still there was a nagging doubt in his mind that warned to proceed with caution. Today was definitely going to be the day.

Setting down the drink, Nowaki unfurled the crisp paper once more, letting his eyes scan over the bold kanji that were burned irrevocably into his mind. Adoption form. Hiroki would be family; that was if the sometimes unpredictable professor would consent to such a bold step. It held a deeper meaning for them though, much deeper. Folding the form thrice he set it back down, wondering once more whether he should have purchased a slim golden band for the occasion, proposed properly but something told him Hiroki would only get angry with that approach.

The click of the front door was a gunshot to his external tranquillity, grasping the form swiftly and pushing it under his thigh just as his lover strode onto their balcony. The air around Hiroki was heavy, eyes narrowed in irritation as he seized the forgotten mug. "Bad day?" Nowaki meekly ventured, almost at once deciding to put back the discussion for another week, or month… or year. Whilst it was true Hiroki now lived in a house he owned becoming his dependant could imply that he felt the man somehow was incapable of looking after himself, though nothing was further from the truth.

"Professor Miyagi 'forgot' that he had a lecture today." Ah, so that was why he was back so late and in such a foul mood. Lukewarm coffee soon disappeared down his throat, fingers yanking at his tie. Without considering it first Nowaki stood and took hold of the tie, starting to unknot it patiently before the frustrated lecturer throttled himself. "You must be tired Hiro-san, do you want me to run you a bath and prepare you some tea?" Brows furrowed. "I can run a bath for myself." It was at that moment that a small tug of wind sent the form fluttering incriminatingly to the floor.

Nowaki froze, chocolate eyes alighting on the paper before he could disguise its existence. "What's that?" Turning he bent down to pick it up, the nervous laugh he emitted cracking his voice. "It's just something for work, nothing to worry about." Eyes narrowed, instantly suspicious, he had to give Hiroki that at least… when it came to him the man was a little more perceptive than normal. Of course that probably also had something to do with Hiroki's resisting belief in the negative. Even as he tried to fold the form into his pocket slim fingers were seizing it and trying to prise it away.

"You're hiding something." Unable to deny it, Nowaki steadfastly grasped the form instead, sincerely wishing he had not chosen tonight of all nights to have the form within easy reach; usually he buried it at the bottom of his medical bag. "Are you planning to lease another apartment again?" Well at least this time the brunette hadn't jumped straight to the conclusion that he was going to run away with his sempai and move out. "No it's nothing…" Paper slipped through his grasp, Hiroki triumphantly unfurling the form in the fading light of the balcony.

The silence was thick, tangible and tense as minutes ticked by, Nowaki frozen in fear. All thought of the romantic and flowery scene of proposing to his lover stripped away by the expression on said lover's face. Surprise was first, followed by confusion, then a little sorrow until anger finally bubbled to the surface, the form thrust directly at his face. "When in the hell were you even going to consult me about this?" Nowaki swallowed dryly, the tone in his lover's voice dangerous. "I don't know." At least he could be honest and hope that Hiroki in his fury didn't destroy any feeble hope he had left for the future of their relationship.

"It's not just like owning a pet. If you want a rabbit or something go and get one!" Anger flashed in the eyes that gazed accusingly up at him, the air suddenly suffocating. A hand stretched out to rest on the lecturer's shoulder, only to be brushed off sharply. "Did you ever stop to consider that I might not want that? Huh? We're both men! It's... it's not... it's not proper!" But what about up until now? He longed to say it, to ask why Hiroki would lay close to his body night after night but only now would he proclaim that the thought of their relationship was morally wrong. After ten years. He felt as though his heart might break.

Heat surged forth into his eyes, threatening to spill over as the half crumpled form was thrust at him with each new accusation. "Furthermore you have to consider what that child might think!" Confusion blossomed in his mind, in the midst of recoiling into his shell to withstand the force of his lover's harsh words. Child? Whoever mentioned anything about a child? "Which child?" The question halted the tirade as Hiroki finally turned towards him, pulling the form straight. "This! The child you want to adopt with this!" A finger tapped the form as though speaking to someone of subpar intelligence.

"That isn't for a child."

It was Hiroki's turn to be confused then, staring up at him without words for some moments. Reaching out Nowaki rested his hand on his shoulder, though this time it was not pushed away. "Hiro-san, that form… it's meant for you."

Heat drew from flesh, leaving his lover deathly pale until it reconvened across his nose and spread prettily over his cheeks. "For me? Wait, Nowaki, you don't mean you…"

"I want to adopt you, make you my family, support and look after you in all your needs. Even if a time comes when I am no longer here, I still want to provide for you." Hiroki was blushing furiously, though the anger had faded from his expression. It barely needed to be said that Nowaki had meant in the event of his death, that he had just confessed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Despite professing his manliness, it was at times like this that Hiroki crumbled, his frame twisting so his back was exposed. "Nowaki… I'm cold."

The expression came at length, something Hiroki had taken to saying when he really needed to be held tightly. Stepping close to the smaller man Nowaki embraced him, as though if he released him he may disappear and never return. Slowly Hiroki leant over, placing the somewhat crumbled form onto the table before he picked up a pen. In neat handwriting- despite the fact his hand was trembling like a leaf- he wrote the kanji of his name in the form: Adoptee, Kamijou Hiroki.


End file.
